paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Afton
Afton is a first generation pup, owned by Silverheart456 and was obtained in a palette adoption from Aviivix He is an electrician pup and member of the PAW Patrol Personality Afton is a bubbly and playful pup. He's very friendly and affectionate and loves nothing more than to make his loved ones be happy and smile. Cuddly and talkative, he's very social and will always be the first to start a conversation. Though he's basically a soft little teddy bear, he's very protective and won't hesitate to fight to protect his friends, and though he prefers to talk things out, he can be dangerous when angry or in protective mode. Although he's bouncy and energetic, he has a great ability to focus when he wants to and is very observant. He an be a little too eager to please, however, and tends to forget about himself in his efforts to help others. Despite this, he's truly got everyone's best interests at heart and always tries to give his all at everything he does. Appearance Afton is a pale gray-brown Alaskan Klee Kai, with thick, soft fur and a longer section of fluff around his neck and at the bottom of his tail and underbelly, as well as on the top of his head.. He has lighter brown swirly markings on his face, shoulders, and chest, as well as the same color marks on his ear tips, hind legs, and a section around his tail. He has spots of the same color on his ears and lower back. His muzzle, paws, and tip of his tail are a silvery cream. His nose and inner ears are light brown, he has burnt orange eyes and wears an orange collar with a silver buckle. His tag is a cartoony sun on an orange background, and he wears two bracelets, one on each paw. The left one is rainbow and the right one is the bi pride flag colors. Uniform A dusty purple top with long sleeves (although he wears it with them rolled up) with bright gold trim and the same color pup-pack and goggles. He wears a purple and gold cap and gold fingerless gloves on his forepaws. Background Afton was born to a pair of sled dogs as their only son, both of which were always out on the run with their team and had no time to raise a child. Afton was...unplanned, to put it nicely, and often got left alone at home with his owner's young daughter. Though he missed his parents, the void they left was filled by the girl and he grew to love her dearly. Unfortunately, the girl's parents soon got divorced, and the girl was sent to live with her mother, who was allergic to dogs and therefore could have Afton living in the house. The girl's father, not wanting to have to take care of yet another dog, put him up for adoption a few days later. Though he was devastated about loosing yet another person he loved, things began to look up when he was adopted by a pair of brothers who were opening a restaurant and needed a mascot. The bubbly puppy fit the bill perfectly, and he stayed with the brothers as their business grew. He took an interest in the mechanics and such of the robots and carousel that was added into the building for the children, and begin to try and learn how to work them. The brothers opened the first location of "Afton's Pizza and Diner" in Adventure Bay, and word quickly spread around about this famous new pup. Curious, the PAW Patrol decided to go meet him once the restaurant opened, and were surprised to find that the mascot of the quickly-spreading restaurant chains was as friendly as he was. Afton quickly befriended all the pups, and after visiting with them a few times, Ryder learned of his talent for tampering with machines and electronics, he was invited into the PAW Patrol as an electrician. He continues to live with the brothers, and doubles between his PAW Patrol duties and working at the restaurant with his owners. Stories He Appears In By Me By Others Collabs Trivia Pup-Pack Tools * Pliers * Claw Arm * Electrical Tape * Wire Stripper * Screwdriver * Volt Meter * Extra wire Vehicle An electrical truck that's equipped with a lift so he can reach telephone poles and such. It also has a storage compartment in the back where he can keep extra tools. Catchphrases * "I'm ready to charge into the problem!" * "Trouble with volts? To your side I'll bolt!" Crush None at the moment Random * He was a palette adopt from Aviivix * He's bi but prefers boys * He was named after the Afton family from the FNAF series * He becomes easily obsessed with things and loves to talk about them to others, although his obsessions don't usually last longer than two weeks * He's afraid of spiders after watching a documentary about them and seeing what the venemous ones can do, now he can't stand to be near them * Due to his ability to focus well and problem-solve, he's quite good at puzzle and strategy games and enjoys them a lot * Loves tea * He enjoys working as a mascot the most, due to the fact that he gets to meet lots of people and play with the children * Once he found out that mer-pups were a thing he was excited to meet one and now goes with the rest of the pups every mer-moon to swim for the night * When he's thinking about something, he puts one paw over the other and scratches his ear * He's fascinated by the art of robotics and machinery and loves to tamper with the animatronics and rides at his owner's restaurants * He hates it when people mess with his things, especially the electronics he's been working on * Collects stones, colored glass, coins, feathers, anything he finds shiny or pretty and keeps them in the back of his puphouse Gallery Flashlights.png|His adoption pic by Aviivix 20180808 203505.jpg|Uniform Category:Males Category:Male Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Pups Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Adopted Pup Category:Characters adopted Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Male Protagonist